Prank-O-Mania
by Ariel Monroe
Summary: My first RoTG fic My Oc Lola the gardian of pranks pranks almost every character such send me ideas for pranks you can ask for to Sandy, Tooth, Baby Tooth, North, Bunny, Frost, Jamie, and of Course Boogy Wonderman (I mean Pitch) Review I will send you unicorn dreams by blackmailing Pitch.
1. Meow of Doom

Hello world

**Hiraki what is this**

What do you mean

**You wrote a Rise of the guardian fic**

Ok and…

**It does have some Yugioh stuff right?**

Actually only a tiny bit

***Sit in a corner and cries***

Get up now

Catspats: this funny and therefore against the rules

That's it I'm trying out the window of shame I got from Zelda Maniac.

Cat:*gets thrown in*

**Let's continue**

This fic involves my Oc (the guardian of pranks) and the Image of several characters with internet memes for faces Warning: This is the result of evtremly high amounts of sugar and coffe I only own the idea of pranks and umm Lola.

Prank-A-Mania Meow of Terror

_Hi the name's Lola I'm the guardian of pranks I have this wheel-o-pranks. With I decide who will be my next victim the wheel is 50% is Pitch 15% is Jack Frost 5% is 20% is Bunny 4% is tooth and 1% is Sandy I spin the wheel. Well that's rare but today I prank Sandy hmm I have an Idea,_

Lola gathered everything she needed Speakers, Sparkles, Purple spray paint, and the recording of a cat. She waited until he was asleep then she used the Spray Paint on Sandy then the played the Kitty recordings. Sandy woke up started trying to open the door then he was that he was nightmare purple and then he heard the Cats wait was the crying and in the fetal position.

_What the heck umm I think I'll open the door now. Sandy has a Sand picture over his head hmm it has Chibi me getting crushed by a hammer and he has a sand jack hammer in his hand hmm I think I'll run now._

All through the pole Sandy was seen chasing the Blue and White haired girl with a Jack hammer. "What did Lola do this time" asked Tooth "Well" Lola said as she ran "I spray-painted him with purple spray paint and I played a recording of cats". Jack laughed extremely hard. Tooth said "umm about 500 years ago Sandy tripped and fell in a litter box and now he is freaked out by cats". "And the spray paint" "Pitch tried to kill sandy and he turned purple." "Is that why Sandy burned the purple sweater I gave him" asked Lola. Bunny nodded.

_Whoops Sandy found me is that a Dream Sand machine gun 0.0 bye I have to go to a cat shop and hide see you next time on Prank-O-Mania_

So what did you think.

***Crying* (she just saw the movie and she is at the part where Sandy dies) WHYYYY WHYYY WHY DID THAT ADOREABLE SANDBAG HAVE TO DIE.**

Well actually.

**NO SPOILERS *CONTINES TO SOB***

Ok umm I'm done by.


	2. Boogie Wonderman

Hello World yay someone actually read this but no reviews you will get the mental image of pitch in leather pants, a tye-dye shirt, and an Afro.

***Dancing and hugging a Sandy Plushie* He's Alive yay (throws confetti)**

I'm guessing Sandy is alive.

***Nods head and throws dart at board with pitches face***

o.O let's start.

Oh and Btw

Regular=me or 3rd person depending on if It's author notes or not

**Bold: Yami Ariel (just because this is a Rise of the Guardian fic I can still have Ary)**

Prank-O-Mania: Dance Boogie WonderMAN

_Italics: Lily's POV_

_Hi the name's Lola I'm the guardian of pranks I have this wheel-o-pranks. With I decide who will be my next victim the wheel is 50% is Pitch 15% is Jack Frost 5% is 20% is Bunny 4% is tooth and 1% is Sandy I spin the wheel. Typical today I prank Pitch this should be fun._

Lily ran to a thrift shop and got a 80's tye-dye shirt, some leather pants, an afro, a camera, her ipod, and a bag of Black and purple jellybeans. She knew Pitch had 1 weakness. He loved and I mean he would kill for a bag of black and or purple jellybeans.

_ I ran to Jacks pond and down to Pitches hideout I love grape flavor and as I walked down I munched on the purple ones and as I was sure would happen Pitch can over to me and said and I quote "Give me the Jellybeans or you will enter a world of nightmares"_

Lola looked at him and said "okay Boogie Wonderland, put on the pants, shirt, and afro now". Being the idiot that Pitch is he actually did it and I told him, dance Boogie Wonderland. Pitch "Or what" "I'll hit you with my chibi gun and the only the only thing that people will fear about is your sheer cuteness.

_ For added effect I shot a nightmare horse and he looked so totally cute. Anyway Pitch actually did it. I took pictures and of course, threw the jelly beans at all hear was Yum and the sound off chewing I thought Jack was kidding cool._

Lily ran back to the north pole as fast as she could. She walked up to Sandy's room and saw him with a Baseball bat he looked at he still probably angry. "I'm sorry" Sandy made a sand image of that probably meant I forgive you but never do it again.

(A/N you probably think I made Sandy OOC but in my defense Lily brought back a painful memory and thanks to the cats and paint she made him feel scared that he was dying. So he was very p(we are sorry but this is a K+ fic no cursing)ed of so yeah)

_ Yeah he didn't bash my head with a bat what did I come up here for oh yes I got to show him the pictures. I took out the photos of Pitch in an Afro and showed him. Sandy looked at me and started silent laughing he looked like he would pass out laughing._

Lily gave Sandy a bottle of water and left to find bunny she went to the warden and saw Bunny chasing Jack. She took "Bun-Bun I wanna show you something get over hear or did you like your cute form". She yelled. "Jack come here I have something you can use to blackmail Pitch". Both Jack and Bunny ran over and she showed him the pictures.

_ Their reactions were hilarious. Jack rolled on the floor laughing. Bunny looked at the picture with wide eyes he looked extremely shocked. "Crikey this is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen." I left the scarred for life bunny and the laughing Frost Sprit and rided my nyeh nyeh cat to tooth's palace. Tooth's reaction was and I quote "what the heck now that is disturbing". _

_Anyway it was fun._

How was it I found it funny?

***Throws darts at pitch dart board and red ooze comes out***

Why is that dartboard bleeding?

**Behind the dartboard is a container of red corn syrup**

****O.0

**wait you said it would have yugioh stuff in it.**

I changed my mind sorry Ary.

Chow 4 now this has been Ariel **and Yami Ariel **signing off.


	3. Sopa Is Back

Important! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but please read it! This must be stopped!

This is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

It has been brought to my attention that several other authors are bringing up the issue that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, come darlings lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7  
InuFan21497  
WorldsDreamerGirl14

Ariel Monroe

**(Come on guys, let's do this!)**


End file.
